Printer and/or copier systems often have duplexing functions and/or inverting functions to enable printing or copying one or more images onto both sides of a two-sided sheeted or cut media. To enable use of both sides, it is often necessary direct cut media into different baffle systems. Media is conventionally directed into a selected baffle system by a mechanical diverter gate. Conventional mechanical diverter gates are actuated and flipped into the an oncoming media's path in an effort to divert a lead edge of the cut media, for example, to the selected baffle system. Conventional duplex printing systems often have two paths, one for returning a media to a duplex or inversion path, and one for outputting the media to another process step or for finishing. Once in the selected baffle system, the sheeted media may be driven through the duplex or inversion path, for example, or output.
Conventional mechanical diverter gates often contact the media to divert the media to a selected baffle system. Additionally, conventional mechanical diverter gates ensure a continuous process path by contacting the media. In conventional diversion systems, any discontinuity in the baffles or drive systems within the printer path leads to pressure on an inked image and causes marking of the image. But, because of this contact, conventional mechanical diverter gates often create pressure points that lead to marking the image, thereby damaging the image because of scraping as the media is fed through the mechanical diverter gate. Further, conventional mechanical diverter gates may also damage the leading edge of the media, or any coating on the media, because of any scraping, or misalignment of the mechanical diverter gate that causes an unexpected lip in the system, for example.